Valorie Watervalley
Valorie "Vale", "Valley" Watervalley was the star-reaching, nicknamed "wishing-well" by her friend Marigold Bumblemist, and the dreamer-optimist of Pixie Hollow. She finally fulfilled her life dream on being internet-famous. She managed to get fans there, and so did her friends. With that, she was friends with all sorts of people, but still considers herself no better than anyone else, because she knows that everyone has some good in them! Her favorite characters from Disney Fairies are Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa, and Glimmer. When she first started, she wanted to be a fast-flying talent, but since there was no talent as such, she became a water talent, that flew fast. Valorie was also known around Pixie Hollow for hosting fast-flying races and being a freedom speaker, also winning the fashion spotlight and being adored widely around. She also stood up to hate and hurtful comments which helped others' boost their own confidence. Valorie stands against mean people in Pixie Hollow. Appearance Since Valorie's favorite color is (wisteria) purple, she rarely changes her hair, unless there is a special occassion or holiday. Since her favorite color combinations are pink and grey, and turqoise with camilla pink as well, she enjoys her hair color to be dyed Vidia Purple, instead of her old hairstyle, which was grape purple when she first arrived in Pixie Hollow. If she wears her favorite animal outfit, her hair would likely be dyed siltstone brown. However, Valorie enjoys wearing elegant queen's dresses, and she also wears various tribute dresses to cosplay as someone. In June 2013, the tea outfit collection came and Valorie dressed up as Alice and wore her hair as Alice as she could. Valorie enjoys dressing up as well. Personality Valorie is easygoing, but can be tough if she needs to defend herself, or a friend. She loves helping others, especially her bestie, Snowflake. If there's a problem, she can fix it. If there's apologizing, she can sort it out. The friends once lost of hers are finally found, and this fashion-forward fairy isn't stopping yet! On May 9, 2013, her "fame" skyrocketed even higher. She officially won the fashion spotlight, and all her friends, and herself were so proud. Even though Pixie Hollow closed, Valorie will soon be found, somehow. Favorite Badge Likes Valerie likes shopping, and has never changed it. Dislikes In Pixie Hollow, Valorie extremely dislikes show-offs, meanies, and criticism. Pet Valorie had a pet called Lily Watershine. It was a butterfly, but it was first a firefly, then a dragonfly, then a butterfly. It is usually purple. In this picture... Valorie says hi to her friend Koko, but Koko doesn't answer. Auto-biography On May 9th, 2013, Valorie won the fashion spotlight. She became a YouTube feature, in most of her friends' videos and edits. Serendipity Stardance, one of Pixie Hollow's biggest stars, gave her an edit. Valorie also was a whiz with combining dresses with a few simple dyes. Her two favorites are the Queen's Boutique dresses, the Lavender Purple dress bottom with the evening top, which is blue. She saved other outfits in her "Saved Outfits" booklet. Valorie also had an average of more than a thousand gems, which she buys monthly. When she came to Pixie Hollow on September 20th, 2012, or September 21st, 2012, she loved dying her hair purple, and reached from level one to level five in just a few minutes. Valorie was born, and her career started as an insult to fashion. She had short grape-purple hair, long bangs (but not her signature ones), a purple dewdrop top, and a lilypad blue skirt. Valorie also enjoyed hanging around the Pixie Post Office, where she met her new BFF, Snowflake. At first when she saw Snowflake, she was wearing her raspberry pink boots, which were used as a momentum, and Snowflake still keeps them. When Valorie first started chatting with Snowflake, she was a bit shy, since Snowflake rejected her first friend request, but when they got to know each other, everything was perfect! Although, many people enjoyed stealing Valorie's ideas, so Valorie contacted the Never Council of this plagiarism. They simply said that she was their role model, and Valorie felt extremely overjoyed. Her reknowned outfit was liked everywhere in Pixie Hollow. Especially in the June 2013 Fashion Spotlight, a fairy dressed up as Marie and copied nearly every single outfit detail there was possible to her outfit, though no one really occupied a good position in the Fashion Spotlight at June, since it was far too crowded there and Valorie was sure that Marina could barely see a thing in the crowd. Anyhow, Valorie is very overprotective over her posessions and ideas. She and Eveningtwirl have also started a series called "Best Friends Forever", although they did not get to finish it, due to Pixie Hollow's sudden closure. Valorie plays Stella, while Eveningtwirl plays Eve. The first episode in their series was when Stella set up a secret surprise party for Eve, pretending that she had no clue of her birthday. Thinking that Stella betrayed her, Eve sets off and the surprise commenses. Stella Planning to reference herself as a stereotypical mean girl, also known as Jade from the show Victorious, Valorie tried to call herself that, although she already used the name Jade in one of her other recording episodes. Since Valorie was able to type the name "Stella" in the typing box, she decided to call herself that. Stella wears cool colors, while Eve wears warm. Valorie's next idea of the second episode was when they were to remember their childhood together and when they first met, since they fall in love with a boy and their friendship suddenly ends. Like Jade, Stella likes decapitating flower heads. Friends Valorie has a lot of friends in Pixie Hollow, but her favorites are Snowflake, Serendipity Stardance, Koko, Victoria Stardance, Eveningtwirl, Magnolia Yarrowbell, and Karina. Certain fairies such as Autumn Neversprite have been supportive toward her when she was in trouble. In Real Life Valorie Watervalley's player, called Valerie in real life, who also uses her practical stage name which she also uses on the internet, Iris. She chose the name Iris because she is her favorite goddess. Also known as Iris, the goddess of the rainbow. Valerie's birthday is on May 29. She lives in Hong Kong, Asia. As Valerie's favorite pass-time, she likes to take walks in her extremely huge neighborhood which has a limit to 800 houses. She likes to walk past at least half of them a day, though can get upmost to 200. As her favorite goddess Iris likes to go to streams and take her high heels off, Valerie technically does the same, she likes talking to her friends and taking a seat in random places around her neighborhood. School Life Valerie is quite kind to others in school, including the boys, with whom she doesn't feud over. Currently, like every teen-girl-crisis moment, she HAS to be bad at something. She is currently failing geography and science. Her average grade for those subjects are C's, unlike in biology, which is when she gets A stars in, and is famous in her best friends' house. Since she and her friends are likely more "mature" (9th grade), what could go wrong? EVERYTHING. Sometimes Valerie has to sort out average everyday arguments between her best friends, which are total opposites. She considers herself mature, but possibly more mature than any of her friends. To get what she wants at school, she simply has to annoy the person. Valerie also games every lunch time at school, playing the game Alice: Madness Returns. Personality (in real life) Since Pixie Hollow is simply a MMORPG, some people can be very different and untrue to themselves online than in real life, but Valerie technically remains the same. Here, her friends still consider her very fashion-forward, and strangely likes buying designer brands. Her friends often see her picking up cents from the ground, if there are any. She is also adventurous, goofy, silly, funny, and mostly an optimist. Valerie hates arguing more than she hates most things in life. Valerie also likes faking her personality, which she believes can get her far in life. If she fakes her personality often, she could consider the role of being an actress, but that role would be far too common. Instead, Valerie wants to be a fashion designer, singer, and author at the same time, which could probably be a lot of work, but Valerie is described as being an expert in multi-tasking. Her father owns a few businesses so that could also get her further too. Valerie's fake personality would be a goth-stereotype, happy stereotype, and impressionist stereotype. Valerie's also pretty sure that no one in the world has ever gotten more than two jobs, but she thinks that doing w hat she likes will still get her successful anyways. Valerie also finds detail very strange, especially in art cases. She very well knows that she can draw clothes, (if she had more patience and if she were locked in a room, then she'd do potential work.) and can do well in tests, but Valerie likes to take life on the easy side, instead of heaping up her table with homework and stress, which she thinks she has already gotten away from. Despite many of her friends, Valerie considers herself very much different than others, so it's quite obvious that she can't blend in a crowd. Valerie also likes the fact that nearly everything she is is something special, like her being left-handed, which is typically rare everywhere. Not only that, Valerie can write with both hands, sometimes at the same time if she concentrates, and changed from right-hand to left-hand at the age of three. Strangely, Valerie has a blue birthmark on her right shoulder, and identical dots on each side of her elbows. Talents Valerie often likes to list her talent as "still-looking" in any of the biography and personality quizzes she likes to take. Although, Valerie is strangely finding badminton extremely easy, and can hit the shuttlecock more than ten metres high, almost higher up the building than her tennis court. Valerie considers typing, tying ribbons and personalizing some things also counts as a talent. Although, none of these things really sum up Valerie. She also considers herself a lost soul, struggling to find the way herself. Lastly, Valerie also enjoys video gaming, which she considers herself MLG (#mlg, Major League Gamer), likely inherited this trait from her mother who finished various war games. Instead of war games, Valerie loves replaying Alice: Madness Returns. Dislikes Valerie doesn't just '''dislike '''these things, she hates them. Besides criticism, meanies, and show-offs, Valerie absolutely, most hates discrimination, underestimation, and above all, comparison. The questions that she would really hate in comparison situations is "who is better?" "who is prettier?" Valerie considers herself more of a fashionista than a beauty queen, because she believes that true beauty comes from the inside. Faking beauty would be easy with plastic surgery and hair extensions. Other Dislikes *Selena Gomez *Copy-cats *Liars *Tomatoes Pet Valerie has two pets in real life. She loves her toy poodle dog, and her hedgehog, Pinky. Facebook Valorie has her own Facebook account: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006013939017 Category:Fairies